In the crazy zone
by IknowyouLovemeCX
Summary: Flaky's locked up Flippy's after her and all the while she deals with heart break and rejection from her best friend Cuddles  I suck at summaries I so sorry   ;
1. Friends

Insane. That's what I was a paranoid freak quivering the edge of my room.

I missed my friends I missed outside, the blue skies the birdies oh the birdies…..they'd send me shrieking into my house but how I missed there little songs.

I was dragged here crying and screaming my friends say I'll be okay and soon I'll go home. My small red fingers coil around a small pink card it was from _**Cuddles**_. How come I missed him so much? More than anyone else.

I wanted him here next to me making me laugh but making my heart race with fear. How come when it came to him fear made me happy sure I screamed cried died in the end but the trip to the death made my mind race with excitement.

I missed him.

I admit it I miss him oh so much.

I don't belong here.

I'm not crazy the worlds such a dangerous place how can I not fear it.

Sniffles knocked on the door I ignored him cuddling the card and weeping hysterically.

Of course they thought I was crazy look at me I was a wreck.

Another soft knock at the door there was no door just a doorway.

"You have a guest" Sniffles didn't talk to me as much said it was bad to interact with patients. The card falls to the floor and I step out of the room I have to be escorted.

I would never hurt a fly and yet they say me as unstable I felt sick.

I sat in one of the hard metal chains in the visiting room. Nothing flashy a white room empty of furniture except for a few scattered chairs two large glass doors were on the right wall. Glass not a very good choice for doors that would drag in unstable maniacs.

My heart jumps into my throat and my cheeks burn. Cuddles smiles and sits down across from me. "Hiya Flakes" I wanna hug him and cry telling him no begging him to take me out I wanted out.

I just lift my hand in a pathetic little wave then drop it heavily against my leg.

The sudden embrace makes me gasp and I wanna yell and scream for help my heart races and I wanna cry. I breathe deeply and relax into his arms wrapping my arms around him "I love you" the nice little words are muffled against his fur.

"What was that flakes?" he asks pulling back I bite my lip nervously for a second.

"Nothing" I say quietly looking at the floor.

"Come on I know you said something….OH! I got you something" he pulls a crinkled envelope from his back pocket.

"Here sorry but I was skateboarding and I fell slammed into a tree….on my butt must have gotten wrinkled"

I smooth it out on the chair and open it up I pull out a few pictures.

"There so you know that we miss you…Flippy does allot….." he says smiling softly "Oh and me I miss you too I got a bunch of new stunts planned that we can try when you get out"

I smile and look through the pictures there are ten in all.

1. Flippy smiling and probably saying "I miss you" but his mouth is all blurry

2. The girls hugging and crying over me

3. Lumpy zoned out on the couch

4. Some ones butt oh wait I think that's nutty

5. Cuddles and Giggles both smiling at the camera **(gona tear that up later)**

6. Splendid sniffles and Disco bear covering their eyes from the flash

7. Disco bear hitting on petunia **(he's failing)**

8. Flippy angry

9. Blur

10. Bloody Blur

"Hope you like em you know so you don't feel so lonely while your here" he rubs the back of his head.

I smile at him first one I've done in the two weeks I've been here.

"I have to go, Giggles is in the car" he says.

Smiles gone I frown angrily but sigh no calm down breath and relax.

I stand up a little too fast I guess, because my chair crashes to the floor and Cuddles jumps his fur standing on end.

I shove the envelope into my pocket.

"So…..Uhh bye see ya in a few days"

I don't want him to go I wanna tell him that I love him.

I just stand there like an idiot.

I reach out and cling to his arm he stands there a little shocked he looks at me "I'll be back Thursday I promise"

I don't wanna let go but the guards are holding onto their tranquilizer guns now.

I let go and he waves slightly I wave too and I feel myself crying.

Why can't I Just say it?

The door closes and I see him walk away down the driveway to his car to his girlfriend.

Sniffle's come back and escorts me to my room. I stand there in the doorway wait till he leaves and collapse to the ground crying.

I hate him.

I love him.

I hate him for making me love him.

I lie back onto my bed.

I let myself cry and I feel it soak through my pillow.

The phone rings at the end of the hall.

Sniffle's comes back once again.

"Phone call Flaky"

I stand up and sigh walking to the phone rubbing my shoulder.

The phone feels cold against my cheek "hello" my voice is shaky scared like a little girl who just found the boogeyman under her bed.

"Hiya Hun how's my little porcupine"

Flippy.

I wanna hang up he sent me here he scared me so bad with that crazy side of his making me quiver and cry in the corner while it accused me of being crazy.

"Fine"** LIAR **I gulp slightly and I feel my body shaking the phone seems like it weight a thousand pounds and I wanna hang up.

I know that Flippy wouldn't like that.

"That's good….I miss you seems empty around here without you" I know he's smiling he's not angry.

My heart stops its rapid sprint and slows down I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Uh….I miss you too Flippy"

A soft pop in the background makes my heart stop for a second it's quiet.

"_**YOU LYING WHORE WAIT TILL I GET YOU, YOU'LL BE SORRY THAT YOU EVER LEFT ME!"**_

The phone dies.

My fingers uncurl from the phone and it falls heavily against the wall.

I run to my room not looking back at the workers surprised faces.

I jump into my bed cover my head and quiver.

I'm dead.

Oh I am so dead.

I pull out the pictures and tear the one of Cuddles and Giggles in half keeping the half with Cuddles and crumpling Giggles up and throwing her in the trash.

I hug the picture and close my eyes dreaming of being back home.

Dreaming of the stupid stunts Cuddles makes me do.

I fall asleep smiling.

I'm scared though scared for my life but I live on.


	2. I don't wanna die

_One tap._

_Two taps._

_I wanna yell at who ever is there to fuck off and leave me alone._

_I can't that's not me I open my eyes and see Cuddles there._

_He smiles a big goofy smile that makes me giggle._

"_You're up good I got this new idea like we use my skateboard and race down deadmans hill what do ya think?"_

_No answer._

_That's a dumb idea._

_Deadmans hill is a scary steep hill that only suicidal teenagers use._

_But it's cuddles._

_And of course if I don't say no he thinks I'm up for it._

"_GOOD!" he pulls me to my feet and pulls me to where he's placed his skateboard so perfectly against the top of the hell "front or back?"_

"_Uhh….back" I said my voice shaking._

_I don't think Cuddle's knows when someone's scared because he never seems to have a reaction to me when I'm crying out in fear._

"_Good I like front I was just saying that cause like you're a girl and girls should have the front but I know you're scared so I'll go first because I'm a big macho man"_

_Cuddles had an ego as big as his head._

_He got on first and I got on behind him._

_I wrap my arms around his chest and rest my head against his back closing my eyes and praying for dear god that we live._

_I feel the wind slap against us and he yells out in excitement._

_This boy is insane._

_I wanna scream but I can't._

_Light seems to fade and I feel myself falling._

_I slam into the ground panting slightly I hear Cuddles crash into the ground at the bottom of the hill._

_I open my eyes and find the delightful little park shrouded in darkness the moon is pale and is the only thing glowing in the sky._

_The floor gives way into a white abyss._

_I scream._

_I feel myself slam against a floor concrete is my best guess since I can feel the blood flowing from my head._

_A shadow slinks around in the darkness a single light bulb hangs in the middle of the room._

_I know this place._

_How?_

_Where do I know this place?_

"_Oh look your awake" I feel the claws grip my shoulder and I turn face to face with HIM._

_He smiles._

"_Told you I'd get you" he slides a kitchen knife against my cheek and nuzzles me._

"_Why'd you leave I need you Flaky" he hisses into my ear and I scream._

My eyes open wide and I feel my heart racing in my chest.

A dream but it felt so real.

I wanna cry and scream that he's gona hurt me for someone to come help me.

I swallow slightly and sit up I'm shaking.

My quills are standing up.

A dream.

I breathe heavily and go to the bathroom.

AHH! Is that me?  
I wash my face and brush my teeth I still feel sick but at least I don't look like the walking dead.

My room feels empty I need to put up some of those pictures.

I grab a role of tape from my dresser and tape up some of the pictures. I folded up the picture of cuddles and put it into my pocket.

Sniffles was at the door he looked at the pictures confused.

"Visitor" he said not a hint of happiness in his voice it was like those computer voices the one that talk to you when you click the right key,

Then again those things are creepy.

Sniffles looks down at his little clipboard the whole time.

Wonder what he even writes there.

Cuddles had one of those but it was to play "Doctor".

"Doctor" was not a fun game.

Every time we played he always wanted to be a gynecologist.

The game never lasted that long.

I would usually tell him to shove his clipboard where the sun don't shine.

He'd laugh and so would I.

The thought of the game made me laugh Sniffles looked at me confused and I stopped.

I sat down in my usual seat and waited Sniffles was by the door talking to my "Visitor"

He seemed concerned.

I didn't feel good about this anymore.

Maybe if I sneak back to my room they won't notice.

Sniffles moves away from the door and rushes back to the rooms to check on the other so called "Patients"

I freeze.

No, no another dream.

I close my eyes and open them again he's still there.

"Hiya Hun" he's in front of me I look up at him and he smiles he sits across from me and grabs my hand petting it softly.

Go away.

It doesn't come out of my mouth.

"I miss you" he says softly his eyes lighting up from his smile.

"I…." I can't say I miss you when I don't I really don't.

I look around for a second I want the guards here but there not there.

I want them here.

Where are they?

"Guards aren't here" Flippy says quietly.

"Why?"

He laughs slightly and kisses my hand.

"I haven't seen you in two weeks I wanted to be alone with you"

I swallow hard and try to pull my hand away,

He grabs onto it tighter.

I slam into his chest and he holds me close.

I hate this.

I whimper softly and twist in his arms putting my hands firmly on his chest and shoving him back as hard as I can.

Flippy stumbles falling back into the glass doors.

They shatter and crash to the floor.

Flippy just lays there his fur a mess now his uniform slightly torn his arm impaled by the shards of glass.

The glass breaks as he pulls his arm close to his chest he pulls the glass from his arm and it falls to the floor.

"That was a very bad idea….I just wanna hug you" he sounds hurt.

I feel bad I wanna run and hug him say I'm sorry.

His eyes lock onto me.

Run.

I turn to the door and sprint for it.

That's not Flippy he doesn't know what he's doing keep running.

"Come back here Flaky" My heart races as I turn down a long hallway lines with rooms I open a door and run in locking the door.

I feel my heart its racing.

Where the hell are the guards?

Why is no one helping me?

I want the lights on but I know that he'll see the light I sit on the floor and hug my legs tightly against my chest.

I hate the dark.

So many things hide in the dark bad things.

I see a slight shadow outside the door and I back up.

It's warm.

I turn and with the little flash of light from the door I see a body I cover my mouth to keep from screaming.

The guards.

The blood is oozing out of them I stand up and shake my hands.

There red.

My hands are soaked in their blood how come I didn't feel it earlier.

The door knob turns.

It stops then the door shatters.

I scream and try and make a run for it.

His fingers coil around my throat and he slams me into a wall.

I cry slightly and I grab his hands.

I can't breathe.

He laughs slightly "Told You I'd get you" his smile makes me cry harder.

I flail slightly and I feel the picture in my pocket.

The stupid little picture Cuddles gave me I pull it out and hold it against my chest I don't wanna die.

Not for good.

I want my friend he'd visit me tomorrow he promised and now I'm gona die.

My heart slows down I feel it and everything goes black.


End file.
